Secrets End
by Reigns Wondering Thoughts
Summary: The Final installment in the Secret Stories. What happened after Bella got hurt? Read to find out.


Authors Note: This is the last installment to the Secret Discovery. I don't know if it will answer all the questions out there but there will be no cliffhanger this time.

Ch1 Memories

Edward is sitting in front of the Grand Piano in our new house. We moved away from Esme and Carlisle last year. We still visit just about every day. It's been a hard couple of years. I remember the night my world almost came apart like it was yesterday.

"_Bella are you okay?" Jacob asks. He sounds like his old self. I couldn't reply, my body hurt way too much. I look over at Edward and could see the conflicting emotions. He looks ready to kill, while managing to look heartbroken and worried. _

"_Edward," I manage to get out in a raspy breath. My whole body hurt and I needed Edward to help me instead of going after Jacob. Thanks to Edwards super hearing he was able to hear me. Out of his emotions, Edward's worry for me reigned and he hurried to my side._

"_Bella," Is all he says and kneels down next to my somewhat broken body. I could see all the turmoil in his eyes, it was worse then the emotions on his face._

"_I need to see Carlisle," I whisper. Edward just nods his head and picks me up. He walks me past Jacob and I look at him. _

"_Jacob why?" I manage to ask. I could see the pain in his expression but he doesn't get a chance to reply._

"_Not now Bella, you can talk to Jacob later." Edward says his voice sounding so tired._

_I don't remember the rest of what happened that night but the next morning I woke up in Edward's bed._

"_Edward?" I said, my voice sounding hoarse. I feel somewhat better and my body doesn't hurt. I look over and notice a note next to me._

**Bella Please rest. I went with Carlisle to talk to Jacob. Don't worry nothing's going to happen to him but we just need to talk about a couple things.**

_I laid back down and looked at the ceiling. I decide to listen to Edward, for once, and just rest. I felt myself drift towards sleep._

"_Bella, love, wake up," I hear Edward say quietly. I wasn't sleeping completely so I was able to hear him._

"_Edward," I manage to say noticing again how hoarse my voice is. Edward picks up a glass of water that was next to my bed that I hadn't noticed earlier. I took a big gulp and smile shyly at him._

"_What happened," I said, sounding a lot better now. Edward moves to sit next to me on the bed._

"_You almost had a miscarriage but it was lucky that you landed on your side instead of on you stomach. Jacob is sorry and swears he won't ever hurt another woman again." Edward says sounding diplomatic. I noticed that there was something else that he wasn't telling me. I didn't question it yet, I had to catch up with what I had just heard. I almost lost my only chance at having a baby. Especially Edward's baby. If I could cry I would but my eyes were too dry from sleeping all day that the tears wouldn't come. _

"_And?" I push after 10 minutes of staring at the ceiling._

"_Billy, Jacob, Carlisle, and I have been debating all day and they decided since this was so horrible, it may be a good idea to change you, if you still want." Edward said sounding as unemotional that he could. I can understand his diplomatic voice earlier he didn't want me to change just because he wanted me to._

"_Edward I want you to change me. Is the baby okay though?" I ask knowing that I wouldn't be able to convince Edward right now about the change. _

"_Carlisle said that the baby is fine and that everything will be all right. We told Charlie that you fell down the stairs yesterday instead of telling him about Jacob." Edward sounded a lot more like himself now. _

The days after that was really hard but I stayed in bed most of the time. Charlie came and visited me a couple times. He agreed that it was best that I stayed around Carlisle in case something happened. I was happy that Charlie started accepting everything. And now we are all living happily in Forks. My son is growing up like a real boy but with some vampire tendencies and I was changed a year after he was born. Everyone is happy overall. Especially Charlie and Renee.


End file.
